Diamonds and Death
by Kora Bloom
Summary: Sequel to "Death is My Calling" Laxgen is unaware that her mentor isn't only showing her the ropes. He's also mending her broken soul. Will eventually be rewritten to go with changes made to prequels.
1. Prologue

**Well, this most likely won't be as long or even half as long as usual, but I'm putting it up anyhow.**

**Alright, I'm using the same pairings I usually do, but this will mostly center around Raxik and Laxgen so some of the others may not even make appearances at all, and if they do, it will be brief. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Koxra, Vilx, Risox, Raxik, Laxgen, Nikki, and Pocket.**

**Note: I only write het pairings.**

* * *

Laxgen destroyed a Neoshadow. "Pay attention, you idiot! That thing could've killed you!"

Raxik panted. "Sorry. I was just a little preoccupied."

Laxgen scoffed. "As my mentor, _you're_ supposed to be the one who is more alert, not me."

Raxik laughed nervously. "I guess that makes me a pretty bad mentor, then."

"Damn right," Laxgen replied. "Like I said, you need to pay attention."

Raxik panted. "There's too many. Can't you summon some undead?"

Laxgen killed a Possessor. "If you can cover me for a couple minutes."

Raxik stood in front of her and created a diamond shield behind them. "Consider it done."

Laxgen paused and summoned some undead to her side. "Alright, let's wrap this up." With the extra assistance, the horde of Heartless was soon eliminated.

Laxgen was on her knees and Raxik rushed to her side. "You okay?"

Laxgen looked up. "Just give me a couple minutes."

"Oh yeah, that must've taken a lot outta you," said Raxik. "T.G.I.F., huh?"

Laxgen blinked. "What are you talking about?"

Raxik stared. "Thank goodness it's Friday. You never heard of that?" Laxgen shook her head. "Man, you've been left outta the loop."

Laxgen scoffed. "Yeah, like I care." She opened a portal. "I'm off on my weekly visit."

Raxik blinked. "Shouldn't you get cleaned up first?"

Laxgen rolled her eyes. "I once stumbled into the Headmaster's house covered in mud, so I _doubt_ he'll care."

Raxik shrugged. "If you say so. Just be back at the Castle before dinner."

"Eh, that gives me maybe four hours," said Laxgen. "Better get going." She stepped into the portal.

* * *

"Hey, Laxgen!"

Said girl looked up after walking into (not portaling into; she arrived by portal where she wouldn't be seen) the Headmaster's house. "How convenient, Suri, now I don't have to look for you in your dorm." She looked around. "Hey, Headmaster, where's your crowd of students?"

Ambrose looked up. "It's late, so most students have turned in. It can get exhausting trying to help so many at once. So, how have things been?"

Laxgen sat. "Pretty much the same. I woke up this morning with a rubber spider on my face, courtesy of my pranking roommate. The highlight of my morning was when I barely reacted to it and she walked off in disappointment."

Suri leaned forward. "So, it's been about a month now. Are you making friends?"

Laxgen sighed. "Despite her constant pranking and split personality, Risox isn't that bad to be around, though how she has a boyfriend is anyone's guess. I didn't think it was possible, Suri, but she's more chipper than _you_."

Ambrose leaned back in his chair. "It sounds like you're adjusting well. What of Raxik and those three who found you? Luxord, Koxra, and Axel were their names, I believe."

"Yeah," said Laxgen. "Those three are fine and Raxik's still strange. Makes me wonder how he can deal with fighting. Most of the time he's so…gentle."

Suri smiled. "You're starting to warm up to him, I take it? You're being less critical."

Laxgen groaned. "Just great. I'm settling down. I guess he's starting to grow on me."

"Despite you not thinking much of his mentor-abilities, he seems to have some influence over you," said Suri.

Laxgen shrugged. "I don't really get it either, but it just seems like he knows how to say things in a way that makes me want to listen."

* * *

"So, how are Suri and the Headmaster?" asked Raxik.

"Same as always," Laxgen replied. "Seems the Heartless population is getting worse, though. I sent a mess of Dusks after them to try and help. Better tell Xemnas."

"Hold on," said Raxik. "I wanted to ask you something."

Laxgen raised an eyebrow. "And?"

Raxik looked at his feet as he moved his left foot in small circles. "Well, um, I was just wondering if you changed your mind about making friends."

Laxgen snorted. "You don't have to act so embarrassed. It's not like you're proposing to me or anything. And, to answer that, I believe I _have_ changed my mind. Why?"

Raxik scratched his head and laughed nervously. "Well, do you think _we_ could be friends? Only if you _want_ to, of course."

Laxgen laughed. "Sure. You can be such a kid sometimes, you know?"

Raxik blinked. "I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult."

* * *

**Wow, still a short prologue, but not as short as usual. Normally, I don't even fill a whole page and this took up 2. Well, you know the drill. Three reviews for an update. **


	2. Ch1 Trouble in Wizard City

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Koxra, Vilx, Risox, Raxik, Laxgen, Suri, Alura, Angela, Kairen, Nikki, and Pocket.**

* * *

"Okay, Luxord, what did you want to talk about?" asked Raxik.

"Laxgen," Luxord replied. "She seems different from the girl we brought here three months ago. What exactly have you been doing?"

Raxik's eyes widened. "I'm so sorry. Whatever's wrong with her, I take full responsibility for. Give me whatever punishment—."

Luxord laughed. "No, it's not anything _bad_. It's good. I'm just glad because, before she came here, it must've been _years_ since she last smiled. When we found her, I didn't think she'd ever smile _again_. Thank you for helping her be happy again."

Raxik blushed. "Oh, I though I was doing something _wrong_."

Luxord shook his head. "Of course not. I have no siblings and my cousin is very dear to me. It was terrible seeing her changed in such a way."

"I can only imagine," said Raxik. "It must be horrible when someone you care about is suffering."

"It was," Luxord replied. "But she's happier now, so I don't have to worry."

Raxik laughed. "Yeah, she _is_ opening up, but I doubt we'll be able to cure her rudeness."

Luxord smirked. "She might not be the bubbly girl I once knew, but a little bit of progress is better than none."

* * *

Suri stopped in front of Ambrose's desk, panting. "Where is she?"

"Who?" asked Ambrose.

"Alura!" Suri replied. "I haven't seen her in two days!"

Ambrose raised an eyebrow. "Your _sister_, Alura?"

"Yes!" Suri said. "Do you know where she went last, Headmaster?"

Ambrose thought. "I believe she went to the Temple of Storms. Wait, surely you don't mean to go and search for her?"

Suri's eyes widened. "She's my little sister and she's only eleven! I'll see you when I get back." She teleported away.

"I was about to suggest that she shouldn't go alone," said Ambrose. "Nothing to do now but send someone to help her. Gamma!"

The owl flew in. "Yes."

Ambrose looked up. "Go and inform the Thaumaturge, Angela Pixiecaster that I need to speak with her as soon as possible. She should be somewhere on Colossus Boulevard. It concerns Suri and Alura Jadebreeze."

"Consider it done," said Gamma. He flew off out the open window.

* * *

Laxgen entered. "Headmaster, I—." She spotted Angela and glared. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Angela stared. "I see your attitude toward me hasn't changed in the least. I haven't seen you around in months."

Laxgen crossed her arms. "What's it to _you_?"

Angela glared. "What, I can't wonder?"

Ambrose cleared his throat. "Girls, please. This problem is big enough without you two arguing. Now, what is it, Laxgen?"

Angela blinked. "'Laxgen'?"

Laxgen rolled her eyes. "I changed my name, you simpleton. Anyway, Headmaster, I can't find Suri."

Ambrose sighed. "That's actually the problem I was talking about. Her sister, Alura has been missing for the past two days and she went to search for her on her own. She teleported as soon as I told her where Alura was supposed to be, so I sent Gamma to find Angela so I could tell her. I didn't intend for Suri to take off on her own."

"I'm coming too," Laxgen announced.

Angela blinked. "Did your way of thinking change along with your name?"

Laxgen stared. "I'll admit that I _don't _know all that much about friendship, but I _do_ know that friends don't abandon each other. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't go and help her?"

Angela stared. "It's like your opinions did a complete one-eighty. Where _have_ you been exactly?"

"Sorry, but that's classified information," Laxgen replied. "All I can say is that I'm living somewhere else with this very secretive group."

Realization hit Angela. "Luxord and his friends were looking for _you_."

"They didn't know it was _me_ they were looking for at the time," said Laxgen. "Anyway, where exactly did you tell Suri her sister was, Headmaster?"

"The Temple of Storms in Krokotopia," Ambrose replied. "And I'd rather you both head there together, Laxgen, so don't run off alone."

Laxgen sighed. "I guess I can deal with that if it means helping Suri."

Angela held out her hand. "Truce then?"

Laxgen shook it. "Truce."

* * *

"Hey, has anyone seen Laxgen?" asked Raxik. "It's almost dinner and she's not back yet."

"Did she say where she was going?" asked Axel.

Koxra rolled her eyes. "It's Friday. Where do you _think_ she went, Axel?"

Axel face-palmed. "Oh, right. She usually _does_ come back before dinner, right?"

"She's usually back a half-hour before dinner, but we're eating in ten minutes!" Raxik replied. "What if she got hurt or something?"

"She _has_ been late before, hasn't she?" asked Koxra.

Raxik thought. "Well, yeah, but she's always back before now. I'll go see what's keeping her. If we're not back by dinner, tell Xemnas we're doing some extra heart collection. And if Demyx asks, don't say anything to alarm him." He portaled away.

Axel put his head in his hands. "What do we tell Demyx?"

Koxra sighed. "The truth. We'll just leave certain parts out. I really think Rax needs a chance to do things on his own and you know Demyx. The minute he senses danger, he'll go right after him."

Axel sighed. "He's grown up since he first joined. Sine he hauled Demyx's tired ass around and gave him lectures, I'd say he'll be fine. He _did_ prove that with the Kairen incident."

"Yeah," said Koxra. "We can go check if they're not back by curfew, can't we?"

Axel thought. "As long as we're quiet and no one finds out."

* * *

Suri spotted a girl who had blue hair and brown eyes. She was in a corner and wasn't moving. "Alura!" She ran to her and began shaking her. "Alura! Alura, wake up!"

Alura's eyes opened. "Suri? What are _you_ doing here?"

"I haven't heard from you in two days, so I went to talk to the Headmaster and he told me where you were last seen," Suri explained. "Are you hurt?"

"Well, I can't move my leg," Alura replied. Her left leg was covered in blood. "I've been scared those creatures would kill me. I've been trying to rest up so I can port home, but more of the black creatures keep coming."

Suri dug her wand out. "Hold on. Let me heal you. You really need to learn some life spells so you can heal yourself. It's not very smart of you to not even have the self-heal spell that _everyone_ gets in your deck."

Alura sighed. "Yeah, I'll put it in once we get home. Suri, behind you!" Suri turned and was knocked across the room before she even blinked. "Suri!" Several giant, fat creatures were now in front of Alura. She tried to cast Thunder Snake, but it missed. **(A/N: As storm spells are prone to do. I will explain further at the end of the chapter.)**

A Frost Beetle spell hit the one that was about to hit Alura. "Alura, are you okay?"

Alura looked up. "Angela?"

Laxgen groaned. "You guys can talk _after_ these things are gone. Angela, see to Suri." Angela glared. "Hey, _I_ know how to fight these things and _you _don't."

Angela sighed. "Fine. Do you really think you can handle five at once, though?"

Laxgen smirked as some undead appeared. "Not really. That's why I called some back-up." She summoned her naginata and went to work.

Angela kneeled next to Suri. "Are you okay?"

Suri slowly sat up. "I _think_ _are_ those things?"

"When we first arrived, Laxgen called them 'Solid Armors'," Angela replied.

Suri's eyes widened. "Laxgen? Where is she?"

Angela pointed. "Over there protecting Alura."

Suri looked. "She's taking them on _alone_? Wait, where did those skeletons come from?"

Angela thought. "I'm not sure, but I _think_ Laxgen summoned them."

"If she _did_, it has to be draining her energy," Suri pointed out. "Start casting. We have to help her."

Angela blinked. "What? But we're not in a circle."

Suri face-palmed. "There are more coming and _none_ of them are in circles. If _they_ aren't following the rules, why should _we_ have to?"

"Well, you have a point there," said Angela. "Alright. Let's go."

Laxgen wiped sweat off her forehead and panted. "Just great. More are coming and I'm exhausted. Have to keep fighting, though. Till they stop coming out, that is."

Angela casted the Evil Snowman spell on one and finished it off. "See, Suri, we _can_ kill these things."

Suri casted Minor Life Ire. "It would be nice if we had more help, though. Laxgen, look out!"

The Gothic Slayer turned just as a Solid Armor hit her. She flew across the room and hit a pillar. She groaned and tried to get up as a Solid Armor was in mid-air and falling toward her. A dome of diamonds blocked its impact. "Raxik?"

Raxik summoned his pickax. "Are you okay?"

Laxgen struggled to sit up. "I'm not sure. My side and back really hurt. What are you doing here?"

Raxik used a diamond pole to impale the Solid Armor to a nearby wall. "You were late, so I went to see the Headmaster to see if he knew where you were and he told me. You can give an explanation when we're done fighting. Provided you can get up, that is."

Laxgen leaned on her naginata and stood up grimacing. "I can make it work."

Raxik stared. "Just don't overdo it."

Laxgen scoffed. "Again with being overly-cautious. I can keep going." To prove it, she summoned more undead and rejoined the fray.

Raxik sighed. "Why must I always get stuck looking after the stubborn or reckless?"

"Raxik!"

Raxik turned. "Suri, where's your sister?"

Suri jerked her head. "Over there."

"_Hello_, I'm the only one doing anything," Laxgen complained. "Since you're here, make yourself useful."

"Sorry," said Raxik. "Excuse me." He went to join Laxgen.

"Who is he?" asked Angela.

"Friend of Laxgen's," Suri replied.

Angela smirked. "Looks like he lets her walk all over him."

Suri stared. "Yeah, a bit. You _have _noticed that more than her name changed, haven't you? I think he has a positive effect on her."

Laxgen killed another Solid Armor. "Hey, how about you two have gossip hour when we're _not_ fighting!"

Realization hit Suri. "Oh, right. Let's go help." She and Angela casted Nature's Wrath and Evil Snowman on one at the same time and destroyed it.

Raxik took out twenty by sending a volley of diamond hunks at them. The undead had killed nine more and Laxgen touched the last one. It disintegrated an instant later.

Due to a combination of touching to kill, summoning all those undead, and fighting, Laxgen passed out. Her naginata vanished, as did the remaining undead. Raxik's eyes widened and he dashed toward her, banishing his pickax. He knelt beside her and started shaking her. "Laxgen! Laxgen, get up!" He then managed to calm down and examine her. _"Okay, she's not fading, and doesn't seem to be in danger of fading, so that's good news." _

Suri, who had just healed her sister, joined them. She was flanked by Angela and Alura. "How is she?"

Raxik looked up. "Thankfully, she's not in any immediate danger. She's exhausted and might be banged up, but she'll be fine. I'd like to get her home to get checked out, though."

Suri waved a hand. "Oh, you don't have to do that. My school of choice specializes in healing magic."

Raxik blinked. "Oh, well, go right ahead. She'll still need to rest since she's exhausted, though."

Angela crossed her arms as Suri got to work. "So, who exactly are you?"

"A friend of Laxgen's," Raxik replied. "My name's Raxik."

Angela stared. "Angela Pixiecaster. You and Laxgen are part of that same group as Luxord as his two friends, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Raxik replied. "I should get her back as soon as I can and _hope_ my brother doesn't know I snuck off by myself. He's still a bit overprotective. Doesn't want me doing dangerous things alone."

Angela blinked. "You have a _family member_ in that group? I thought you guys were just a bunch of random strangers who ended up together."

Raxik laughed. "Well, most of us are except for me having a brother and Laxgen having a cousin."

"Okay, I'm done healing her," Suri announced.

"Alright, I at least need to get her checked out when I get her home," said Raxik. He slung her arm over his shoulder and stood up supporting her limp form. "It'll make me feel better if I make sure. She just seems to be tired now, but there's no harm in making sure there isn't something seriously wrong that you might have missed."

Suri stared. "Don't you need help? You two are about the same size."

Raxik started walking. "No, I'm good. Besides, I'm not allowed to let people know where we live. You guys can go home and I'll pop in tonight or tomorrow to let you know how she is."

"Alright," said Suri. "See ya then." Raxik left the room and went around a corner.

Alura stared. "Okay, how do you know he'll do what he says?"

Suri smiled. "Hey, I _have_ known him for a couple months now. He's honest and true to his word. Plus, Laxgen trusts him. That's gotta count for something."

* * *

Raxik stepped out of a portal, closed it, and eased Laxgen onto one of the beds. "VEXEN, ARE YOU IN HERE?"

There was a crash followed by some almost inaudible swearing. Vexen emerged and dusted himself off. "I would have appreciated you walking up to the door instead of shouting, Eighteen."

"Sorry about that," said Raxik. "I'll keep that in mind. Laxgen needs checked out."

Vexen sighed and washed his hands. "Perhaps next time you and Nineteen decide to go off on heart collection, you will have the courtesy to return sooner."

Raxik scratched his head. "Sorry. Lost track of time. It won't happen again."

Vexen made his way over to Laxgen. "See that it doesn't. If you hadn't been on heart collection, the Superior would've been stricter." He examined Laxgen. "Nineteen merely needs some rest. It's nothing to be too concerned about."

"Should I take her to her room?" asked Raxik.

"There's no need," Vexen replied. "Even awake, she doesn't cause a disturbance like some others I have had the misfortune to look after."

"Okay," said Raxik. "Is it okay if I come in tomorrow to see how she's doing?"

"As long as you don't cause a disturbance," Vexen replied.

* * *

**Alright, dumb way to end the chapter, but I couldn't think of anything else.**

**Oh, almost forgot about the Storm Spell explanations. Yes, it's common for them to miss. Most of them only have a 70 or 75 percent hit rate, which probably wouldn't seem that bad, but they DO miss quite frequently. I personally experienced that while playing Wizard101 and trying to cast one. One reason not to be a member of the Storm School.**

**Something else that I feel the need to address. It's been taking quite a while to get reviews. I'm now advertising everywhere I can think of, but I can't spread the word all by myself, so I'm asking you guys to help spread the word. See if anyone you know would be interested in reading and reviewing my stories. Reviews make me update faster and I don't ask for a whole lot of reviews.**

**Three reviews, please.**


	3. Ch2 Confessions

**Normally, I wait until I actually get the correct amount of reviews per chapter, but I've been waiting for weeks and there hasn't been a single review added. So, plain and simple, I'm just tired of waiting. This is the last chapter of this story. Thank you to everyone who actually showed some common courtesy and left a review. Those of you who don't, shame on you!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Koxra, Vilx, Risox, Raxik, Laxgen, Suri, Nikki, and Pocket.**

* * *

Suri's eyes widened as she saw her visitor. "How is she?"

"She's fine," Raxik replied. "She just needs to sleep it off. Listen, I can't stay. It's already past the time I'm supposed to be home and I'll get in trouble if one of the higher-ups finds out, so could you let the Headmaster know what's going on?"

"Oh, sure," Suri said. "Go get some rest. You look like you need it."

* * *

"Man, Rax, you look wiped out," said Demyx.

"Yeah, remind me not to pull double duty anymore," said Raxik.

Demyx crossed his arms. "Look, you and I _both_ know you and Laxgen didn't randomly decide to do extra heart collection, so why don't you tell me what _really_ happened? All Kosh and Axel said was that Laxgen was late, so you went to get her."

Raxik eyed him cautiously. "Promise you won't get mad?"

Demyx sighed. "I should've known I wouldn't like it. I'll try my best, but I'm not making any promises."

Raxik sighed. "I guess I'll take the best effort you can give. It's generally what you already know: I went to go get her. Headmaster Ambrose was her guardian, so I went to see if he could tell me where she was. He told me that Laxgen's friend, Suri had gone off alone in search of her missing sister. Apparently, Laxgen and Suri's friend, Angela followed her to provide back-up."

Demyx stared. "If you sensed danger, why didn't you come back and get someone to go with you?"

"I had a feeling that Heartless would be involved and even if they found the others, Laxgen would be the only one with any experience fighting them," Raxik replied. "I went to find her because I was afraid she'd get seriously hurt with how much the Heartless in that world are multiplying. I thought it would be more than she could handle. I was right. I got there in the nick of time."

Demyx sighed. I'm still not too crazy about the fact that you went alone, but I can't really do anything about it now, can I? Sorry, I'm just not used to seeing you all grown up. By the way, how's Laxgen?"

Raxik yawned. "Sleeping in the infirmary. Vexen said she'll be fine after she rests."

Demyx eyed the Miner. "_You_ better get to sleep as well. It's _way_ past curfew." He opened a portal. "No arguments. In you go."

Raxik yawned again. "Yeah, thanks, Demyx."

* * *

Laxgen brought a hand to her head and groaned. "Where am I?"

"You are in the Castle infirmary, Nineteen, and I do hope that there will be no late-night escapades from you in the future."

Laxgen sat up. "Good morning to you _too_, Vexen."

"I fail to see anything 'good' about this morning since it has only begun, therefore your judgment that it's 'good' is premature," Vexen replied. "Only when the morning has ended can one judge if it was good enough, so 'Good morning' is a rather foolish greeting if you take the time to think. I would think 'Hello' to be a more adequate greeting as it is neutral and doesn't indicate premature positivity or negativity."

Laxgen groaned. "Stop, you're giving me a headache."

"I'd imagine you have more than a mere headache, Nineteen," said Vexen. "Perhaps if you didn't physically exhaust yourself at every opportunity, you would be in here less often."

Laxgen scratched her head. "Yeah, I'll try to keep that in mind. Where's Raxik?"

"Eighteen is most likely resting still," Vexen replied. "He did seem quite exhausted."

A portal opened. "Present, actually, and feeling much less tired. Morning."

Laxgen stared. "Yeah, I'm sure. The bags under your eyes say different. _I_ must look like Hell spat me out."

Raxik closed the portal. "Not really. I mean, your coat's torn, but you have spares. To be honest, though, your hair almost looks like you stuck your finger in an electric outlet or got too close to Larxene when she was super pissed."

Laxgen fingered her hair. "Wonderful. Hey, Vexen, will I have a mission today?"

"I suggest you go to breakfast and find out, Nineteen," Vexen replied. "Though I _do_ recommend cleaning yourself up first."

* * *

"You didn't have to escort me to my room," Laxgen pointed out. "Risox is right next door."

"She was sent on a mission last night," Raxik explained.

"Oh," said Laxgen. "_That's_ why she didn't come in and tackle me yet. Hold on, I haven't seen Luxord either."

"He's with Risox," Raxik replied. "I don't envy him one bit. She's probably driving him nuts."

Laxgen stared. "She drives _everyone_ nuts. By the way, I know this is a bit late, but I _was_ passed out and I didn't want to say it in front of Vexen. Thanks for yesterday. You saved my life."

Raxik blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Uh, no problem."

Laxgen snorted. "Jeez, you're such a kid."

Raxik blinked. "Hey! I'm older than you in case you forgot."

"Be that as it may, you have more kid-moments," Laxgen pointed out. "Even though you can act childish sometimes, I'd say that empty spot in your chest is in the right place."

Raxik stared. "Wow, that might just be one of the few compliments you ever gave me. Rude is just your way, I suppose. It stopped bothering me after a while."

"Just like polite is _your_ way," said Laxgen. "Is there a _reason_ you didn't get anyone to help you?"

"A couple, actually," Raxik replied. "Basically, if there was any dangerous fighting to be done, I wanted to prove to myself that I was capable of handling it. Also, I kinda panicked when the Headmaster told me what was going on because I _know_ how reckless your fighting style is."

Laxgen shrugged. "Hey, it works, doesn't it? Though, I guess I should attempt to use less energy if only so Vexen doesn't lecture me about it. He's starting to sound like a broken record."

"Well, he doesn't mind _you_ as much as say Koxra and Axel," Raxik pointed out. "Risox too. She annoys him."

Laxgen rolled her eyes. "Risox annoys _everyone_. I don't know _how_ Zexion can put up with her."

Raxik thought. "Hey, that's love. I think when two people are in love, they eventually learn to love each other's faults, so they aren't bothered by them as much."

Laxgen thought. "Kinda like I got used to your politeness."

Raxik blinked. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

Laxgen snorted. "I don't make jokes. Even if I _did_, joking about _this_ would be going overboard."

Raxik gulped. "Uh, when did you first realize it?"

"Couple weeks ago," Laxgen replied. "I was doing some thinking and it just hit me. I've been trying to think of how to say it."

"I didn't know you felt the same way," said Raxik. "I mean, you weren't acting any different."

"Well, I was in denial most of the time due to the past experiences I had with people," Laxgen replied. "I was thinking that it's about time I said it." After staring in silence for the longest time, they shared a kiss.

* * *

**Yay, finally done. I hope it was enjoyable. Hope the ending's not TOO cliche. I'm working on my new fic right now and that will be bringing in my very last OC Organization member. Unfortunately, it's coming very slowly. I'm only on chapter one, but, I'll try to get it done as soon as I can.**

**Just to point this out, more reviews would most likely keep me motivated to finish sooner. But, seriously, if no one reviews, I think everyone hates my writing.**

**While you're waiting for a new fic, keep in mind that I **_**did**_** write other stories, so please review them. Especially on fictionpress. Farewell until next time.**


End file.
